


What Will We Do With A Drunken Sailor?

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Sea Shanties [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Pirates, Sailors, Sea Shanties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: consider this: flynn, drunk off his ass, singing sea shanties in the street. shaw is Tired™, let this man rest
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Sea Shanties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	What Will We Do With A Drunken Sailor?

Ok, in retrospect, letting Fairwind get this wasted might've been a mistake. Shaw watched from the shadowy sidewalk as Flynn half stumbled, half danced down the street. A half empty bottle hung loosely from his flailing hand. He sang, if it could be called that, loudly into the empty and dark street.

"Oh! Long we've tossed on the rolling main! Now we're safe at hoommee jack! Don't forget your old shipmate!" he divulged into strange sylables that Shaw really could only blame on the drinks he'd had.

"Weigh heeyy-sHIT-" He swung around a post, nearly toppling over. "-Weigh hey, roll an gooo!" Flynn stumbled on his words, brows furrowing in confusion. 

A few window shutters opened, showing accusing stares at the drunken pirate in the street. Shaw stepped forward, pulling on Flynn's arm. There was a bright look in his eyes that made Shaw worry.

"please don't, its past 3 am, let these poor people slee-"

"Fifteen people on a dead man's chest! Yo ho ho and a bottle o rum!" Flynn grabbed onto Shaw's hand, pulling the spy flush to his chest. "Drink and the Devil had done with the rest!" 

Shaw sighed, seemingly resigned to the pirate's antics. The other man pulled him around in a truly, truly, terrible dance. Maybe it was a jig, Shaw couldn't tell. All he could tell was that Fairwind was still yelling out bits of sailor songs and smelled like rum. 

Somewhere along the line that became far more pleasant than it should be.

Shaw shook himself from his thoughts, and found himself being spun in circles in a street. Giggles flowed from his dance partner. Quieting down, Flynn pulled him close again, their eyes locking for a moment. For as quiet as the street was now, Shaw could hear his blood racing. Flynn tasted like rum and the sea.

Shaw pulled back, a heavy exhale on his lips.

"ah, I uh" Light, he sounded like a blushing teenager. "Lets get you home, my drunken sailor"

Flynn opened his mouth, another blasted song on its way out. Shaw stopped that with another kiss, tutting "Nope, not tonight, Love."


End file.
